The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. =Requests for Rollback Rights= Toa11 Please no "For the love of God, give it up already" comments. WAZZUP(Toa11|Talk|Wiki Magna B-Crat) For #I know Eleven very well on another wiki, and he is a very good and capable editor; he would handle rollback in a very good fashion, at least in my opinion. [[User:Toa Nidhiki05|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Nidhiki05|'Nidhiki']]05 01:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #I see potential. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 04:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Against Comments Starscream7 I think I can, I think I can, I think I can ... Yes go, no go? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 20:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) For #I'm feeling generous. :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Against # I still don't really trust him. - Mata Nui Talk 14:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments Right now, I don't see a very great need for rollbackers, since all Sysops have rollback rights also. Granted we aren't online all the time, so I'm somewhat neutral at the moment. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) "since all Sysops have rollback rights also", what's that supposed to mean? How about all hardworking users become Rollbacks? I mean, WaterLord, for example, is one of those users and he became one. I have the same potential as he does. What do you mean that you aren't online all the time? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:06, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :""Since all Sysops have rollback rights also", what's that supposed to mean?" ...That means that all Sysops have the Rollback ability. Were you not able to understand that? :"How about all hardworking users become Rollbacks?" Bad idea. As I said, we don't really need rollbackers in the first place. One or two is fine, IMO. :"I mean, WaterLord, for example, is one of those users and he became one." Correct, but we don't need that many Rollbackers. :"I have the same potential as he does." Correct. You have simply not realized your potential yet. :"What do you mean that you aren't online all the time?" ...I mean that I am not online all of the time. Is there something that you are not getting here? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 03:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, *giggles*, you are online all the time, *giggles*. (Just a little joke)Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah...I concede that. You do have a point. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 03:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Starscream, the difference between you and WaterLord is that he has a pretty clean past – he has never vandalized or spammed, as for as we know. It will take some time before you are a trusted member – in my opinion at least. You do not have my vote. - Mata Nui Talk 14:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I should add that I do think that you have the potential to become a good rollbacker, but I just don't think you're ready for it yet, and as I said, I still don't really trust you. - Mata Nui Talk 14:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) =Requests for Administrator Rights= :No requests at the moment =Requests for Bureaucrat Rights= :No requests at the moment